Unknown Benedict
by Queen of Supernatural Lovers
Summary: Karla had always wanted a daughter. What if she had one but didn't know that she survived the birth? This is the story of Adara and how she found her family and the problems she faced. My first Finding Sky fanfiction so please review! I need to know if people want me to continue or not.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the oc's nothing else unfortunately :(

Prolog  
"I am so sorry, but she didn't make it." The midwife broke the devastating news to the now heart broken couple. "How? Why-Why? I love my boys. All seven of them but I wanted my little girl! Someone to dress up and help with boy problems." The confused women broke down in tears, her husband, her everything rocking her gently in an attempt to south his soulfinder. "Shhh. It'll be alright. We'll get through this together." He murmured.

Else where in the hospital

Silently, the twisted man hell bent on revenge crept into intensive care. "Come to me little girl that's it. No crying, they still believe you to be dead. They cant know you're alive until the right moment." He whispered to the baby girl who had just taken her first breath in the world after being dead for an hour. Slowly he made his way out of the hospital and to the waiting car. It pulled from the curb and headed to the airport. It would be a long time until that little girl would see her parents again.

Little did the man know that by temporarily killing the baby he strengthened her gift, this would eventually turn on him and ruin everything he had worked for.

***********************************************************************  
Chapter 1

Adara's POV

"Girl, get in her NOW!"

I hurried along in to the living room grumbling as I went but as soon as I reached the door I shut up not wanting to earn myself another beating. "_**Y-Yes?**_" I stuttered out as I looked to the ground, not wanting to anger Thomas by looking directly at him unless necessary. He got very angry very quickly.

"_**Start to pack up my thing, girl. We're moving tomorrow and I don't want to leave anything behind; if you forget anything there will be consequences. Understand?**_" He threatened as he stalked towards me like an animal hunting its prey. To emphasise his point he used his gift to stop me breathing for a minute. When he let up I gasped for breath whilst nodding my head. That's his gift you see. Stopping anything that is essential for life without actually killing the person. He doesn't know that I have a gift yet. If he did then he would make me use it for his own good. At the moment he just thinks that the savant gene is dormant.

Smirking in satisfaction he strutted out the room to go and sort out the arrangements for tomorrow. When I could no longer see him I slumped to the floor and closed my eyes. Why did I end up here? I just want to know who my real was. Did I have brothers and sisters? Was it a big family? All of these questions were floating around my head.  
Little did I know that this move would change my life for good but also bring about problems that I had never before encountered.

Zed's POV

Zed had been searching through the attic looking for some old games that they kept stored up there as the whole family was downstairs and they decided to have some family boding. Looking up he found box after box but couldn't find any of the games. Then, he knocked a box over and its contents scattered over the floor.

"_**S**t!**_" He cursed as he moved across the floor picking everything up and putting them away. Pausing he picked up two very important looking pieces of paper. Examining them he found them to be a birth and death certificate. The weirdest part though was that the parents were listed as Saul and Karla Benedict. His parents. Why did they say that they had a daughter? He didn't have a sister. He wanted answers so he clenched the documents in his hand and stormed down the stairs. When he walked into the living room everyone turned to stare at him. Turning his mother started to ask "_**Did you get-**_" but cut herself off when she saw what he was holding.

Shoving the documents on the table for everyone to see he asked "_**What are these?!**_"

**********************************************************************************  
A/N: I know it's short but thanks for reading, I hope to update soon but please review! All comments are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Adara's POV**

The van schreached to a stop, jarring me awake. Lightning fast I undid my seat belt and jumped from the vehicle and - hoping not to avoid his anger for today atleast- hurried to the back of the van and started to unload the boxes.

Thomas put a smile on his face and lifted one of the boxes up to keep up appearances for the neighbours whose blinds were twitching trying to get a glimps of their new neighbours.

**"You had better hurry up and bring these boxes in before anyone comes out to help. We don't want them to see that bruise you got from falling over... Do we?" **He hissed out through gritted teeth.

I just noded my head and quickened my pace. Once he had entered the new house I took a moment to breath and rub out the ache that was in my shoulder from the night before. I was late putting his dinner out so I received a beating and was sentenced to sleep in the basement with no dinner. The usual.

Shaking my head I picked up the last of the boxes and scampered inside - the door slamming behind me. Taking a moment I looked around his new house, I refused to call it my home because I am determind that I won't be here for long, I saw that if was an average size: a kitchen, dining room, living room, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a basement. After having a discrete look around I placed the boxes into their respective rooms and waited in the living room for his lecture. He always gives one when we move to a new place.

**"Alright mut, you know the drill by now. No making friends, no going out without my permission, do not make anyone suspect anything is wrong and you will be sleeping in the basement. Did I make myself clear?" **He barked as he towered over me.

**"Yes sir." **I muttered looking at my feet. He grunted and shoved me to the floor as he made his way to the door. **" I want everything unpacked and dinner in the table by the time I get back!" **He boomed as he stormed out the front door.

_**AN: I know it has been a long time since I last updated so I'm not going to give any excuses. Thank you to everyone for their support and for continuing to read this story. There will be more updates soon, I promise!**_


End file.
